<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Need For Wishes (When I Have You) by HarkaSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395699">No Need For Wishes (When I Have You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun'>HarkaSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is a Hugger, Alec Lightwood's Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, But Magnus is the best, Everyone's great at presents, Family Fluff, Found Family, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, POV Alec Lightwood, i don't make the rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is September Twelfth and everything is normal when Alec wakes. Magnus is there to remind him, however, that today is one of those days that Alec isn't quite used to celebrating yet; although one he is happy to partake in because he knows how it pleases his husband.</p><p>Today is Alec Lightwood's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Need For Wishes (When I Have You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec woke slowly and carelessly, as he did most mornings now.</p><p>The sun was hitting his face and warming his skin and he rolled onto his side, reaching out a hand. Silken sheets lay rumpled and cold beneath his fingertips. His eyes opened, squinting in the sunlight. Magnus wasn’t with him. It wasn’t unusual. More often than not, Magnus woke with the dawn.</p><p>The door opened without a sound and Alec smiled sleepily, shifted a pillow to prop himself up a little as Magnus entered the room. An ornate tray was carried between his hands. Upon it sat a plate of pancakes scattered with summer fruits and dribbled in syrup, a mug of what Alec sincerely hoped was coffee, and a glass vase carrying a bouquet of pink roses.</p><p>“Morning,” Alec said, for lack of other words.</p><p>Magnus gave him the softest look, sitting himself on the bed, tray set down in front of him. “Good morning, my love,” he murmured in reply, taking Alec’s face in his hands, kissing him soft and slow. Alec kissed him back, blinking slowly up at him when they broke apart.</p><p>“What’s all this?” asked Alec, a light confusion touching his eyes as he gestured to the tray.</p><p>“You thought I wouldn’t remember what today is?” Magnus said, lifting a hand to cradle the nape of Alec’s neck and leaning in close. “Happy birthday, Alexander.”</p><p>Alec smiled into that second kiss, leaning close to Magnus and clutching his waist. It wasn’t a day that Alec concerned himself with in his youth, but, once married and once he realised how much it meant to Magnus, they had begun to celebrate it every year. Magnus cherished days like that; <em>treasured days</em> he would call them.</p><p>Alec understood that he was like this because, in the past, Magnus hadn’t celebrated anything for decades at a time. He had been so lonely for so long. Now, he had someone to share those days with and Alec was more than happy to indulge him.</p><p>Although, he did still forget his own birthday sometimes. Like today.</p><p>When he pulled away, Magnus kissed his forehead. “Eat your breakfast. I still have some things to chase up for today.”</p><p>Alec didn’t ask. Magnus loved his surprises.</p><p>The pancakes were amazing, of course, and so much better than the ones at the institute that Alec wondered why he had enjoyed those in the first place. Magnus was incredible at cooking as with everything else he did. The syrup was sweet and the fruit was fresh and, when Alec cleared his plate, he felt as though Magnus had kissed him again. It was a good feeling.</p><p>Magnus returned to him with smiles, so Alec assume that whatever he had to chase up had gone well.</p><p>“You know I don’t like big surprises,” Alec chided softly, watching with mild fascination when Magnus flicked his hand to vanish his empty breakfast tray. After all these years, his magic still gave Alec pause. It was just so beautiful and powerful; so <em>Magnus</em>. “You’re not planning a big extravagant event, are you?”</p><p>Magnus hummed tunefully, giving nothing away, sliding onto the bed to kiss him again. Alec elected not to worry. If his birthday meant that Magnus kissed him so frequently, then anything his husband had planned for this evening would be worth it. His lips were always soft and much of the time they tasted of cherries, and Alec was still left breathless by their touch, even after years of marriage.</p><p>With Magnus’s kiss, he could forget that he was getting older.</p><p>“I should…” Alec began when they broke, their foreheads resting heavily together. “I should be getting to work.”</p><p>Magnus clicked his tongue softly. “You shouldn’t have to work on your birthday,” he complained, his hand on Alec’s chest, thumb stroking across his sternum. “I have plans.”</p><p>“Later,” Alec promised, kissed him again.</p><p>“Later,” Magnus echoed, though the disappointment still came through in his voice.</p><p>After that acceptance, the morning went by much like any other. Alec dressed while trying to fight off his husband’s kisses and not meaning a single one of his complaints. Magnus portalled him to his office, kissed him at door before making his leave for his own work, and Alec settled in for the day behind his desk.</p><p>Shadowhunters dropped off reports and came to him with worries and concerns and Alec signed papers and listened patiently, gave advice where he could and directed them to someone better experienced where he couldn’t. The occasional downworlder came in to see him; most of them made appointments prior, discussing things that couldn’t wait until the next meeting or things that they didn’t feel comfortable sharing with their own leaders.</p><p>Alec loved his job. He was able to help people all day, to ensure that things were being done correctly, knowing that it was such an improvement from just a few years prior. There were always corrections to be made, however. Alec was never bored.</p><p>A few hours into the morning, something landed on the desk in front of him and his eyes darted up to see a present in red paper. Isabelle wandered over to press a sisterly kiss to his cheek and wish him a happy birthday. Alec tried to protest and say that they could do presents later, but she insisted that it was for the party. She didn’t leave until he opened it. It was only fair that Alec do as she wished. She was only in Alicante to see him after all, leaving the institute in Underhill’s care for the day.</p><p>Her gift turned out to be a new shirt of indigo fabric and square, silver buttons with a matching set of cufflinks. Alec cast her an appreciative look and drew her into a hug. She insisted that it was mainly Simon—who had picked up some surprisingly good fashion ideals from Magnus and Raphael over the years—but Alec hugged her all the same.</p><p>“Thank you, Izzy. Thank Simon for me too. Now I don’t have to wear this one tonight.” He gestured absently to the shirt he had on, which was a fine shirt, but definitely not fancy enough for whatever Magnus had planned.</p><p>“Well, you’ll want to bring out all the stocks,” Isabelle teased, pulled out of the hug to give her brother a knowing kind of wink. “You know Magnus is going to have a very special evening planned.”</p><p>“I don’t know anything,” Alec admitted with a soft shrug. “He wouldn’t tell me. I assume he’s throwing a big party or something.”</p><p>Isabelle laughed at him. “I was insinuating about something <em>later</em> in the evening,” she said and Alec couldn’t fight the flush that rose to his cheeks. His sister just laughed again, throwing him a farewell hand as she exited his office.</p><p>It was true that he and Magnus had been growing more and more… <em>adventurous</em> during the progression of their marriage. Alec was happy to comply. Magnus knew him better than he knew himself. The warlock always knew the best way to make him happy. Alec hoped that he himself had picked up a thing or two as well.</p><p>Still, there was no denying that Magnus was much more experienced. Alec trusted him more than anyone and he was always prepared to try something new. He swallowed hard on his flush to think of what Magnus might have planned for tonight. He elected not to think too much about it; if he did, then he’d be useless for the rest of the day.</p><p>He settled back down to work.</p><p>There was a knock on the door mere minutes later and Alec remembered why he didn’t celebrate his birthdays. Between the presents and the wishings of ‘happy birthday’, there wasn’t time to get any work done. For Magnus, he would endure it. He would even try to enjoy it.</p><p>Clary poked her head into the room. “Hey,” she said. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Alec nodded, flourishing his signature on a report before setting his pen down, giving the young woman his full attention. “Everything okay?”</p><p>Clary huffed a soft chuckle, shaking her head slowly. “It’s your birthday,” she said, like Alec had forgotten and she found that amusing. She held a thin, rectangular gift in one hand, wrapped in rainbow striped paper. “I made you something. You don’t have to keep it.”</p><p>She set it on his desk regardless and Alec glanced up to her, watching her step back and gesture down at the gift, an invitation for him to open it. Alec did so, peeling the wrapping paper back to reveal a gold bordered picture frame. Beneath the glass was a painting, a detailed depiction of Alec’s wedding day.</p><p>He was at the altar with Magnus, holding his hands and staring into his eyes. Multicoloured flowers bloomed above them in an arch, candles lighting the room in the background. It wasn’t an exact copy. Brother Zachariah wasn’t there; the candles were all around them rather than ringing just the floor. The changed details just meant that Alec and Magnus took the full focus.</p><p>She had drawn Magnus with his warlock mark showing, cat eyes gold and gorgeous.</p><p>Clary began stammering suddenly. “If you don’t... If you don’t like it then that’s okay. I just... I never know what to do for presents and this is what I’m best at, so it’s what I usually end up doing...”</p><p>Her voice trailed as Alec placed the drawing upon his desk, pushed himself up and marched around to wrap her in a firm hug. She huffed at the contact, both from his strength and from the actual shock of receiving such intimacy.</p><p>“I love it,” said Alec, voice muffled a little from his face half-buried in her shoulder and—if he was honest with himself—from emotion too. “Thank you.”</p><p>Clary held Alec’s arm a moment when he pulled away. “Uh, Jace is on mission today, but he’s coming round tonight.”</p><p>Alec nodded his acceptance, watched her depart his office. From that day forth, the smile that came to his lips was involuntary when he looked at the painting, stood in its frame upon his desk. Clary was so talented. She had worked so hard to produce such a gift. Alec loved her like family, like she was his sister as much as Isabelle.</p><p>It was a good feeling to still find love like that, even in adulthood. Alec’s grew larger every year with his siblings and his mom marrying and bringing new people into their family. And, of course, there was Magnus.</p><p>There were several gifts from his warlock husband that appeared on Alec’s desk throughout the day. They materialised in a flush of azure mist, perfectly wrapped in matte silver paper and tied in ribbons of cobalt blue. He smiled every time the magic engulfed his desk.</p><p>Every single gift was tagged with a different message, written in Magnus’s elegant hand.</p><p><em>‘Don’t work too hard</em>’ was attached to an ornate pen with an arrow-shaped clip and <em>A. Lightwood </em>inscribed along the shaft. Alec saw the irony in that and immediately began using the pen on his report, changing halfway so the ink didn’t match, but he didn’t care.</p><p>‘<em>For when you’re stuck at the office’ </em>came with a bottle of Magnus’s home-brewed shampoo at midday. Alec remembered requesting a bottle once he’d had but a single shower at Magnus’s and he’d realised he’d been tragically missing out with his standard soap at the institute. He popped the top to inhale its scent, smiling softly from the familiarity.</p><p>‘<em>For my sweetheart</em>’ was tied to the pink ribbon of a heart-shaped box filled with heart-shaped chocolates. Alec bit into one, smiling to find dark truffle inside. Magnus knew him so well.</p><p>‘<em>If you want this on your desk, I have no complaints</em>’ came linked to a silver photo frame housing a picture of Magnus. It was one of Alec’s favourite photos of his husband, just because it was so simple, so wonderfully domestic. The warlock was dressed down in a black and white patterned cardigan and dark leggings, tucked up in a reading nook with a herbalist guide open in his lap. He was smiling softly at the camera, at <em>Alec</em>. The setting sun cast him in a warm light.</p><p>Alec immediately stood it on his desk beside the painting that Clary had gifted him.</p><p>By the time the last present had been opened and the paper of it discarded, the day was practically done. Alec touched absent fingertips to the edge of the picture frame, unable to prevent the soft smile from turning his lips. He gathered up the presents he was taking back with him—except his new shirt, of course, which he elected to wear—and shoved them in the satchel under his desk, slinging the strap over his shoulder and beginning the walk back home.</p><p>Even from the street, his and Magnus’s apartment was warm and welcoming, light spilling from every window. Alec just wanted to curl up on the sofa with husband, fall asleep holding him while they dozed through some old film. If it was anything like his previous birthdays, it would be a big, extravagant affair that Magnus had been planning for weeks. There would be people there who Alec knew by face alone.</p><p>He didn’t hate it. It made Magnus happy and that was something that Alec loved to do.</p><p>The door opened in near silence and Alec was immediately met with his husband’s lips. Alec fastened his hands to Magnus’s hips, pulled him in close to deepen their kiss. Magnus grunted softly, lifting his hands to Alec’s neck to keep him steady when their lips broke.</p><p>“Easy, love,” he murmured softly. “We have company.”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Alec replied, kissed him again.</p><p>There was a soft laughter from further into the apartment and Alec looked to see his brother with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “Well, happy birthday, Casanova.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Alec said, reluctantly pulled away from Magnus.</p><p>He cast a quick look around those gathered. Jace was there, his arm around Clary now, Isabelle and Simon beside them. Maryse and Luke stood side by side. Maia had Raphael and Meliorn flanking her sides. Half of Alec felt like he was in a downworlder cabinet meeting, but the other half was glad to have them here. They were his friends. He knew every single one of their small group and he was grateful for it.</p><p>What awed him more than anything, however, was the décor.</p><p>Magnus had transformed their apartment while he had been at work. Arrows hung from the ceiling, silver string wrapped around the points, the tails dangling down and set alight with wisps of fire. The flames danced and swirled around trimmed feathers, and never grew any higher. It was only Magnus’s touch that grounded him, drew his gaze down to golden eyes more gorgeous than any enchanted flame.</p><p>As worried as Alec had been, the evening turned out exactly as he wanted and not at all how he had expected. Magnus wasn’t one for low-key events, but Alec supposed the warlock knew him well enough by now to know what he wanted.</p><p>Presents came first; at least, those that Alec hadn’t already received during the day. It was a plentiful haul; a new set of sparring gloves and wraps from Jace, a series of old and rare books depicting a great deal of downworld history from Maryse and Luke, a cluster of exotic feathers from Meliorn—along with his permission for Alec to fashion them into his arrows—, a stack of new notepads from Maia—who had seen Alec in meetings often enough to know that he was running dangerously low on writing space—, and, perhaps most surprisingly, a small hand-carved crucifix from Raphael.</p><p>Alec supposed he was a Christian by mundane standards—he hadn’t given it much thought before tonight—and it touched him more than he could say that Raphael would share this with him, that he would give Alec something he so painstakingly crafted, something so symbolic of his faith. It fit in the palm of his hand, but it warmed his heart so wonderfully.</p><p>Alec gave them all his thanks and wrapped each one in a hug—he was quite the hugger nowadays, Meliorn noted, and Alec laughed at the remark. He blamed Magnus for bringing out his softness. Not that it was a bad thing. He had never been good at expressing his emotions before his husband had brought them out to the light. Alec was mentally healthier now than he had ever been.</p><p>Dinner came next, and with it came drinks and laughter.</p><p>Isabelle had offered to help Magnus cook, but Alec tactfully steered her away, smirking at Magnus’s relieved glance. The flamed arrows flickered above them, a fire roaring under the mantle. Magnus served up their little family dinner—steaks cooked to perfection—and Alec looked around the table and knew that each and every one of these people loved him and each other so much.</p><p>After they had eaten and all the plates were cleared from the table, Magnus and Clary disappeared into the kitchen, remerging with a cake. It was a two-tiered chocolate sponge which Clary had iced with white shadowhunter runes all along the sides. The top spelled ‘<em>HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEC’ </em>in interchanging silver and gold icing. Magnus cast a hand up to gather the flames above them, sweeping down to dot them into the candles ringing the edges of the cake.</p><p>They even sang to him like mundanes.</p><p>Alec blew out his candles—watched in awe and fascination when Magnus relit the arrows above them—and sliced up the cake for his friends and family. Magnus kissed him and his lips tasted of chocolate.</p><p>“What did you wish for, my love?” he asked above the soft chatter of their family and Alec shook his head.</p><p>“I didn’t wish for anything,” he admitted, lifted his hand to Magnus’s cheek. “I have everything I need right here.” Then, because as clear as he was, he still wanted Magnus to hear it. “You’re my everything.”</p><p>Magnus gave him a look, halfway between fondness and chiding. “You’re a hopeless romantic,” he murmured, and Alec smiled, took his hand and laced their fingers together.</p><p>Soon enough—after a joyful evening of drinks and scattered games—everyone else had left them, departing with hugs and birthday wishes and a quiet door locking behind them. Magnus and Alec sat together on the sofa, the former leaned up against his husband’s chest, sharing their silence. Their hands were joined on Alec’s lap. The shadowhunter tilted his head forward to bury his face in Magnus’s hair, kissed the crown of his head.</p><p>“How’s your birthday been treating you so far?” Magnus asked, his head leaning back to stare up at Alec, who chuckled softly.</p><p>“So far? It’s night. The day’s over.”</p><p>Magnus hummed and glanced pointedly to the clock on the wall. “How can that be when midnight hasn’t struck… and I still have one last present for you?”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Magnus smiled softly and snapped his fingers. Azure magic sent a weight to Alec’s lap and he looked down to see another gift, significantly larger than the others before it. Alec looked to his husband, who gestured his permission. The blue ribbon came loose with a gentle tug and Alec pushed the wrapping paper apart to find a quiver full of arrows.</p><p>The quiver was such a dark blue that it was practically black. The light hit the shaft and the point of the arrow strangely as Alec drew one of them free. The body of it was silver, liquid-like in the dim light. The tip had traces of dark blue if Alec turned it a certain way. The tail was an inky blue feather, trimmed to perfection. Alec could swear that it sparkled with miniscule gems of silver; like stars in the sky.</p><p>“They’re beautiful,” murmured Alec, running an appreciative finger along the shaft of the arrow, enamoured by the way the light was hitting.</p><p>“I set some enchantments into the quiver,” said Magnus. He dropped a hand to it, magic lighting his fingers, and Alec watched in fascination as strange markings appeared all over the quiver, glowing silver under the warlock’s power. “It will never fail to provide you with arrows whenever you reach for one. You’ll never be defenceless as long as it’s with you.”</p><p>Alec’s eyes narrowed in gratitude as just how thoughtful all of Magnus’s gifts were, and he leaned his whole body into the hug when they embraced.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Alec. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Alexander.”</p><p>He pulled back a little to kiss Alec, cradling his face to keep him close even as their intimacy broke.</p><p>“So,” he murmured, his thumb smoothing over Alec’s clean-shaven jaw, “was there anything else you wanted on your birthday?”</p><p>Alec felt his cheeks flush, but he didn’t care. A smile stretched wide across his face and he pressed his forehead against Magnus’s. The moment quickly turned more intimate, kissing deeper and longer and stumbling to their feet. Alec clutched Magnus’s hips, claiming in lips greedily, making his husband gasp softly every time they broke for air.</p><p>“Easy,” he chided breathlessly when Alec had him against the wall beside their bedroom. “It’s not <em>my</em> birthday. I had plans for you tonight.”</p><p>Alec grinned into biting softly at Magnus’s lower lip. “Tell me.”</p><p>“I’d rather show you.”</p><p>Alec’s whole body was on fire. He watched Magnus open the door to their bedroom, turn halfway back to him. His glamour was down, his warlock mark shining gold in the firelight. The flames danced across his rings as he extended his hand out to Alec, an invitation.</p><p>Alec took it eagerly, lifted it to his lips to run kisses all across Magnus’s knuckles. Traditions be damned; any wish he made would be pointless and entirely wasted on him. Alec didn’t need to look to candles for happiness. Magnus was already right here.</p><p>The bedroom door closed behind them without a sound and this—Alec decided as his husband drew him in for a deep kiss—was greater than anything that could come from a wish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>